Dear Brother
by MysticalFloyd
Summary: Vash's POV, writen around the 4 last eps, so there are spoilers and angst. Please R&R.


Oi little poem thang I did during me free period in school ......major  
angst. And spoilers!!!! Also written in Vash's POV...this may be a little  
long forgive me. Here ya go! Oh by the way I don't own Trigun or any of the  
characters blah blah blah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Brother  
  
  
I don't like seeing people dying  
I don't like to see humans crying  
  
This dry planet is fading away  
I want peoples spirits to stay  
  
The last this in Pandora's box was hope  
and now I'm trying to cope  
  
Are my theories just a waist?  
But maybe if I make haste  
  
If we can learn to live  
and understand what it means to forgive  
  
I don't mean to be a hypocrite  
but if we all commit  
  
I you keep the vision clear you will see the future  
I can see you beautiful teacher  
  
Forgive and forget  
have no regret  
  
I know we all have fears  
do my words fall upon deaf ears?  
  
I don't like seeing people dying  
I don't to hear them crying  
  
Don't tell me your dreams in a world like this  
his words I dare not miss  
  
He was angry I could tell  
he wanted me to go to hell  
  
He words fill me with images from the past  
I feel like I wont last  
  
Oh brother why do you kill?  
Is there some kind of thrill?  
  
He died in the church that day  
his body, I refuse to give way  
  
He cross by his side  
I love my priest, I cry  
  
The pool of blood continues to grow  
I want to stop the flow  
  
I leave the church that day  
There was no way I could stay  
  
To live an immortal life of sorrow  
could you give me some happiness, just to borrow?  
  
The music fills my ears  
and people start to appear  
  
He pulls the gun to his head  
a shot rings out, he's dead  
  
It was him my brothers friend  
could this finally be the end?  
  
I remember what he said  
If you want to shot me now go a head  
  
He stands on the mountain people all around  
my feet pound the ground  
  
I stand beside him and start to cry  
fight back or you'll die  
  
A bullet grazes my check  
the blood leaks  
  
He stands beside me smirking  
the fear inside me lurking  
  
I hear my friends screaming  
the sins inside me are redeeming  
  
He has caused me so much pain  
but if I kill him now would my messages be in vain?  
  
I hear my belief and I hear me fear  
fear takes over with a cheer  
  
I hear my friends scream one last time  
a bullet rings through the air with a chime  
  
I killed a man with my own hand  
my tears crash against the sand  
  
I'm sorry beautiful preacher  
I killed the student, my brother the teacher  
  
The bullets tare my skin  
forgive me father for I have sinned  
  
I wake 10 days late  
in a room I can not relate  
  
I look at the scars across my skin  
where do I begin?  
  
My brother, you've killed my preacher, my angel, my friends  
everyone I meet you gave them end  
  
Something has frozen over, your heart  
we have grown so far apart  
  
I don't know what to do  
please give me a clue  
  
My angel, help me find the way  
help me find the words to say  
  
I'm staying with the girls in this town  
I cant let my sprits drown  
  
I must face my brother without delay  
but cant I stay just one more day?  
  
People came for me, they knew who I was  
knew I was the cause  
  
My skin scraped against the ground, bullets at my head  
they wish I was dead  
  
The girl stands infront of the gun  
The man cries- We should hate this bastard for what he has done  
  
The girl speaks, the words are from her  
my beautiful angel, my vision blurs  
  
My angel is standing there  
Rem, your feelings I want to share  
  
I'm on a mountain girls by my side  
and I realize what I must decide  
  
That's it, it has to be  
it was the only way for me  
  
Oh beautiful angel forgive my sins  
please protect me from my fears within  
  
I know what I must do  
My brother I will see you through  
  
I have to save your heart from total destruction  
It's filled with corupotion  
  
I wear red for courage and determination  
I will face you dear brother, I know your location  
  
I carry my lost priest's cross  
It represents everything I have lost  
  
And now I decide with my own free will  
my brother, I will stop your plan of Eden which is ill  
  
I decide to save you  
from all the evil things you do  
  
Dear brother I know your past  
why you will not let humans last  
  
I walk to the place where you are staying  
you sip whine, do you think I'm playing?  
  
Did the humans treat you well?  
better than I can tell  
  
My gun glistens in the light  
yours is black as night  
  
We are superior beings  
I cant believe what I am seeing  
  
You are using the weapon which witch will destroy them all  
I cant let the humans fall  
  
Dear brother I love you with all my heart  
no matter how far apart  
  
But all the pain that you bring  
dear brother, don't you hear her sing?  
  
She told us of a world with no war and no pain  
and yet, you helped cause the war and destruction...insane!  
  
The cross is lying by my side  
I have lived my life a lie  
  
The weapon stopped as I shot your arm  
I don't want to cause you harm  
  
O don't you understand  
I want to make a true Eden for this land  
  
I pull my gun, five bullets fire  
I know that your spirit tires  
  
Each bullet properly placed  
I want to see that smile back on your face  
  
We all deserve a second try  
even you, who let so many die  
  
My beautiful angel I thank you for helping me keep going  
I now feel my spirit growing  
  
Dear brother, you will not die  
you will get a second try  
  
I don't like to see people crying  
and I don't like to hear them dying  
  
Maybe now it will end  
I can find love, happiness, find a new friend  
  
Beautiful angel I will hold you with pride  
but for now I will look to my own words for a guide  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
